The ability to incorporate non-genetically encoded amino acids (i.e., “non-natural amino acids”) into proteins permits the introduction of chemical functional groups that could provide valuable alternatives to the naturally-occurring functional groups, such as the epsilon —NH2 of lysine, the sulfhydryl —SH of cysteine, the imino group of histidine, etc. Certain chemical functional groups are known to be inert to the functional groups found in the 20 common, genetically-encoded amino acids but react cleanly and efficiently to form stable linkages with functional groups that can be incorporated onto non-natural amino acids.
Methods are now available to selectively introduce chemical functional groups that are not found in proteins, that are chemically inert to all of the functional groups found in the 20 common, genetically-encoded amino acids and that may be used to react efficiently and selectively with reagents comprising certain functional groups to form stable covalent linkages.